Long Way Back
by fiesa
Summary: Jaina won't find her brother here. OneShot.


**Long way back**

_Summary: Jaina won't find her brother here. OneShot. _

_Warnings: Hm. None I can think of right now._

_Set: Story-unrelated, far in the future_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. But I do love it with every fiber or my being. _

_

* * *

_

She is dead.

She knows that much, at least.

Around her, there is light, and calmness, and peace. It's not the place she has imagined it would be, but then, she'd been disappointed if it had been. She likes what she sees. It reminds her of the mountains of Wayland, of the giant forests of Kashyyk, of the gardens of Corellia and the jungle of Yavin Four. Of the labyrinth of lakes and rivers on Hapes, the grid line streets of Bastion and the skyscraper mazes of Coruscant.

It's nothing and, at the same time, everything she has grown to love during her life.

They are waiting for her.

She cannot see them, yet, but something deep within her tells her they are waiting for her. She tries to stretch out in the Force and is overwhelmed by the myriads of emotions, possibilities and alternatives she sees in such a short glance. This place amplifies it, strengthens both Force and Force-sensitive. Little wonder the Jedi return to this place once their life is over.

She can feel them.

_Anakin. Tahiri. Tenel Ka. Lowbacca. Zeck. Tekli. Kyp. Saba. Tesar. Bela. Krasov. _

They are there, and many more. She cannot see them, she just feels their presence, their greetings, their welcome. Warm and familiar, all-enveloping, heartbreakingly kind.

_ Alanna. Ben. Valin. Mirella. Wurth. Ganner. Ulara. Daeshara'cor. _

She is one of the last ones to join them here. The sword of the Jedi returns to its origin.

_Aunt Mara. Uncle Luke. _

Her parents aren't here. Why? _Because your mother wanted to stay with your father_. So Force non-sensitive people can't come here.

_Jag._

Jaina moves forward slowly, easing through the soft and cool mist that clouds the area. It's like swimming and space-walking at the same time. The sensation makes her senses tingle. Invisible presences around her shift to let her pass. She continues on, forward and forward, seemingly without aim.

This place is peaceful. This is a place in which Jedi are safe. No enemies, no traitors, no sickness can reach them here. This is the place where it ends.

_Who are you looking for._

The moment she realizes, she stops. Yes, she is searching. She is searching for something important to her.

_Anakin_.

No, Anakin is here, she can feel his presence, his welcome, his acceptance. Anakin, her little brother, is here, and he is happy. _He _isn't here.

_Jacen._

Her brother. Her twin.

Her best friend, her soul mate, her second half.

Jacen has missed all his chances to be able to return home.

Jaina extends in the Force to stretch her senses across the entire expanse of this sphere. She does not find a trace of him. She hasn't expected to.

She can see the path clearly, instead. The golden streaks of light that lead into the wide expanse. Has anyone ever refused to stay?

Her aunt – her master, her teacher, her best friend – smiles kindly, lovingly. Her uncle nods. Soft fingers, kind minds touch her, carefully, probing, but her decision stands.

Jacen is not here.

But he belongs here.

A surge of understanding and love fills her as she turns her back on the sphere which has been created and inhabited by Jedi. The place is a paradise. But someone is missing.

_Do you know whether you'll be able to bring him back?_

No, she doesn't, but she'll do anything necessary. There is always forgiveness in the Force, she knows that much. It has been proven. By few, but it has.

The sword leaves again. Many presences touch her mind in farewell and love. Jaina bathes in the light of the surreally beautiful and lovingly created world one last time, then she leaves behind the light and warmth and begins her search.

She won't find her brother here.

But he is _there_, out there, somewhere, and may he be waiting for her or not – she'll take him back. Back home.

However long the path might be.


End file.
